Ranquel 3,6T
In the year 1989, Imetal S.A. a company that was owned by Massey Ferguson of Argentina, decides to re-launch a model that has made history in our country, the Rastrojero, but under the Ranquel brand. Accompanying this decision, also produces the Frontal under the same brand, something that was justly used to this model was the brand changes, since the same model was marketed in Argentina under 4 different brands, Borgward, Rastrojero, IKA and this one Ranquel For this release there was an important change, to offer two models, the traditional with the Indenor engine, and the 3.6T that mounted a Perkins PF6-305. It did not have much diffusion thanks to the reality of the moment, a galloping inflation, an almost null external market, a devastated internal market, and the threat of what was coming, the opening of imports. In spite of that, there are still quite a few survivors thanks to the quality that this product always had, something limited in front of its main competitor, the F-350 and a little smaller than the Mercedes Benz L608D, but enduring like few others! It should be noted that the instrument board is composed of needle indicators such as speedometer with total and partial odometer; thermometer cooling water temperature, lubrication oil pressure gauge; fuel level indicator, quartz watch. Key lights for position lights; windshield wipers and washer. Lights warning of preheating of start, load of the alternator, parking brake, beacons, high light and turning lights. Manufacturing data *Start of production: 1989. *Production term: 1995. *Origin: Argentina. *Body: Metallic, frontal not folding, 2 doors on frame. *Frame: parallel "U" section beams, joined by progressive crossbeams. Engine data *Engine: Perkins PF6-305, side camshaft. *Cycle: Diesel 4 times, valves at the head *N ° of cylinders: 6 in line, vertical. *Displacement (cm3): 5000 *Diameter x stroke (mm): 91.44 x 127 *Power (DIN CV): 92.8 to 2600 r.p.m. *Torque (kgm): 30.3 to 1600 r.p.m. *Compression ratio: 17,4: 1. *Injection order: 1-5-3-6-2-4. *Injection system: indirect with turbulence chamber. *Pump: rotary, distributor and mechanical speed regulator. *Oil filtering with water trap, 2 primary filters and 1 secondary filter. *Lubrication: forced, gear pump, total flow filtering and bypass valve *Cooling: water, 2 circuits with pump, double thermostat, fan and additional tank. *Traction: rear 4x2 *Clutch: Monodisco in dry to springs. Diameter: 279,4mm (11 "), hydraulic drive. Transmissión and other data *Gearbox: manual *Speeds: 4 synchronized forward and 1 reverse. *Relations: 1 ° 7.06 / 2 ° 3.33 / 3 ° 1.71 / 4 ° 1.00. M.A .: 4.10. *Gearbox (other available): FAE 475 *Speeds: 5 forward and 1 reverse. *Front axle: rigid directional, "I" section. *Front suspension: semi-elliptical elastics, double-acting hydraulic telescopic shock absorbers. *Rear axle: bearing type with floating bearings. *Differential: Dana 70 helical type *Rear suspension: semi-elliptical elastics, double-acting hydraulic telescopic shock absorbers. *Service brake: hydraulic servo-assisted double circuit to drum in the 4 masses. *Parking brake: mechanical on the rear wheels. *Steering: nut and without end to balls, hydraulically assisted. *Rims: disk, 6 holes, 6.5J x 16" *Tires: 6,50x16" (10 fabrics). *Electrical system: negative 12V to ground. Batteries: 2x6V 90Ah. Alternator: 12V 35A. *Starter motor: 4CV. Start preheating: thermo start of flame type. Supplies *Carter motor (including filter) (liters): 13,7 *Fuel tank (liters): 95 *Cooling circuit (liters): 11.5 Dimensions *Total length: 5360mm. *Width: 2140mm. *Height: 2260mm. *Distance between axes: 2800mm. *Front trail. 1730mm *Rear track: 1588mm. *Minimum clearance: 200mm. *Turning radius: 5.40 Mts. Cargo box *Length: 3250mm *Width: 1900mm *Height: 500mm *Distance from floor to floor: 960mm. *Weight in running order (kg): 2490. *Load capacity (kg): 3600. *Maximum speed. 95Km / h. References and sources External links *Ranquel 3,6T in Camión Argentino Category:Trucks built in Argentina Category:Ranquel Category:Licensed Massey Ferguson